taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased songs
Like all artists, Taylor Swift has unreleased songs, outtakes & Demos. If you see anything missing please add it. If it is a cover of something please list what in parenthesis. For a list of every song she has done, see List of songs by Taylor Swift. Individual songs *Aching Like A Boy *All Night Diner *American Boy *Angelina *Am I Ready For Love *Being With My Baby *Better Off *Bother Me *Brand New World *Brought Up That Way *By The way *Can I Go With You *Castles Crumbling *Check Out This View *Closest To A Cowboy *Cross My Heart *Dark Blue Tennessee *Dark Blue Tennessee piano version *Diary Of Me *Didn’t They *Don’t Hate Me For Loving You *Don't You *Down Came The Rain *Drama Queen *Fall Back On You *Firefly *Foolish One *For You *Gracie *Going Louder Folks *Her *His Lies *Honey Baby *I Can See You *I'd Lie *I Guess I Wished On A Plane *I Used To Fly *I'm Looking Out For You *In The Pouring Rain *It Ain’t You (also known as I Know What I Want) *Just South Of Knowing Why (also known as Drive All Night) *Kid In The Crowd *Let's Go *Live For The Little Things *Long Time Coming *Look At You Like That *Love They Haven’t Thought Of Yet *Love To Lose *Lucky You version 2 *Made Up You *Making Up For Lost Love *Mandolin *Matches *Me and Britney *Mr. Perfectly Fine *My Cure *My Turn To Be Me *Nashville *Need You Now *Never Mind version 1 *Never Mind version 2 *One Thing *Our Last Night *Perfect Have I Loved *Permanent Marker *Point Of View *Rain Song *R-E-V-E-N-G-E *Ride Of Our Lives *Scream *Smokey Black Nights version 2 *Someone Just Told Me *Someone Loves You *Spinning Around *Stupid Boy *Sugar *Sweet Tea and God's Graces *Tell Me Why? *Ten Dollars and A Six Pack *Tennessee *That’s When *Thinkin' Bout You *Thirteen Blocks (also known as Can’t Call It Love) *This Here Guitar *This Is Really Happening *This One's Different *'Till Brad Pitt Comes Along *Timeless *Too Beautiful *Under My Head *Wait For Me *We Were Happy *Welcome Distraction *What Do You Say *What To Wear *Who I’ve Always Been *Wonderful Things *Writing Songs About You *You All Over Me *You Do *You Don't Have To Call Me *Your Anything *Your Face Album demos *Beautiful Eyes (2 min 58 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (version 1) (4 min 10 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (version 2) (4 min 06 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (piano) (4 min 03 sec / Piano) *Come In With the Rain (4 min 08 sec / Studio) *Come In With the Rain (acoustic) (4 min 03 sec / Acoustic) *Crazier (3 min 20 sec / Studio) *Crazier (ALT) (3 min 34 sec / Studio) *Fearless (3 min 45 sec / Studio) *I’m Only Me When I’m With You (3 min 35 sec / Studio) *I Heart Question Mark (3 min 34 sec / Studio) *Invisible (3 min 19 sec / Studio) *Oh My My My (3 min 30 sec / Studio) *Oh My My My (acoustic) (3 min 22 sec / Acoustic) *The Other Side of the Door (4 min 01 sec / Studio) *Our Song (3 min 18 sec / Studio) *The Outside (3 min 35 sec / Studio) *Perfectly Good Heart (3 min 45 sec / Studio) *Picture to Burn (2 min 51 sec / Studio) *Picture to Burn (acoustic) (2 min 34 sec / Acoustic) *A Place in This World (3 min 40 sec / Studio) *Stay Beautiful (3 min 33 sec / Studio) *Stay Beautiful (acoustic) (3 min 33 sec / Acoustic) *SuperStar (4 min 29 sec / Studio) *SuperStar (acoustic) (4 min 37 sec / Acoustic) *Teardrops on My Guitar (3 min 18 sec / Studio) *Teardrops on My Guitar (ALT) (3 min 16 sec / Studio) *Teardrops on My Guitar (acoustic) (3 min 14 sec / Acoustic) *Tied Together With a Smile (3 min 46 sec / Studio) *Tied Together With a Smile (acoustic) (3 min 42 sec / Acoustic) *Tim McGraw (acoustic) (3 min 35 sec / Acoustic) *When You Think Tim McGraw (piano) (4 min 17 sec / Piano) *White Horse (3 min 36 sec / Studio) Cover songs *Last Christmas *White Christmas *Santa Baby *Silent Night *Ain't Nothing Bout You (by Brooks And Dunn) *Baby (by Justin Bieber) *Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow *Bette Davis Eyes *Breathless (by Better Than Ezra) *Chevy Radio *Complicated (by Avril Lavigne) *Dare You To Move (by Switchfoot) *Drive / When My Daddy Let Me *Drops Of Jupiter (by Train) *Fall Into Me (with Emerson Drive) *Girl, Put Your Records On *Gunpowder and Lead *Hot N’ Cold (by Katy Perry) *I'm Every Woman *I'm Yours *I Want You Back (by Jackson 5) *Irreplacable *Just A Dream *Leavin' *Living On A Prayer (by Bon Jovi) *Lose Yourself (by Eminem) *Missing You (with Tyler Hilton) *Our Last Night *Realise (by Colbie Caillat) *Rehab *Run (by George Strait) *Runaway (by Anonymous) EDIT: Acoustic (2002) 3 min 50 sec / Commonly referred to Chevy Radio *Smile (by Uncle Kracker) *Sugar, We're Going Down *Sweet Escape (by Gwen Stefani) *Take A Bow *Umbrella (by Rihanna) *Viva La Vida (by Coldplay) *What Goes Around (by Justin Timberlake) *What Hurts The Most (by Rascal Flatts) *When Love and Hate Collide (by Def Leppard) *White Blank Page (by Mumford And Songs) *Who Knew (by Pink) *American Girl Category:Unreleased songs Category:My Cure